


Catch Me A Catch

by Reaxeons



Series: Matchmaker Matchmaker! [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Flowerpot Flowey, Magical Humans, Multi, hate groups, lore heavy, redemptive chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaxeons/pseuds/Reaxeons
Summary: MJ has baggage. Pay extra, you can't take fit it in the overhead compartment, I bought a second ticket just for my bag, sort of baggage. And so her romantic life is sort of dead. Dead with no hopes of revival, nail in the coffin forgedaboutit sort of dead. So she wasn't expecting to want to stay up late at night texting a guy she doesn't even know, doesn't even know the name of. And yet, that's where she finds herself. Not to mention her brother Rory keeps ignoring her texts, and she has to chase around two kids bent on destruction as her day job. Yeah, her life is a bit strange, but you haven't even gotten to the good part, not yet.
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Grillby (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Matchmaker Matchmaker! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/418522
Kudos: 2





	Catch Me A Catch

**Author's Note:**

> EY. This is going to be slightly off kilter from the timeline of MMaM. MMaM is going to start about midway through this story, and then hopefully they will run concurrently with each other until I'm done with it. But anyway, I'm sure yall from MMaM are dying to find out the other side of the story I hinted at, but that had nothing to do with Rory so. Here you are. Cabin Fever is a hell of a drug. ENJOY!

Darkness. It pressed in around her and she wanted to move, wanted to scream, wanted to prove against a shadow of a doubt that she was real. 

There was only darkness, darker and darker, until it was something else. Something warning, something coming, something moving-

The woman wakes with a start clutching at her head as she comes down from the adrenaline rush of waking up out of the nightmare. The room in the dim light of dawn spins around her, and she stays there for a while, just breathing and trying to calm herself. Once she feels more in her skin again, less like a spirit and more like a human, she shakes her head and rolls out of bed, shuffling off to the bathroom. Squinting as she turns on the light she looks at herself in the mirror. 

Her dark, normally rich brown, skin was ashen looking, and she sighs before grabbing her toothbrush and starting her morning routine. Strangling strands of her dyed hair fell out of the bun she had put in before going to sleep the night before and got in her face as she spat out the toothpaste. 

“You are fine. You are real. You are in your house. You are not there. You got out.” She mutters to herself as she starts in on her hair. 

She just brushes it out carefully, and ties it back in a low ponytail for now. 

Going out to her kitchen, she frowns as she looks over the contents of her fridge and closes it again before opening it and taking out the supplies for some sandwiches. It was methodical, toasting the bread, then wrap it in some beeswax cloth and set that aside so it was separate from the meat and cheese that she stuck in another small container. A small resealable cup for the mustard mayo horseradish concoction, a handful of small homegrown vegetables and fruit. Packaging it all in her little metal lunchbox, she slipped it back into the fridge to keep until she left for the day. She didn't have to be at the library until around nine am today, so she would shower, and continue to calm down in the mean time. 

She was just finishing braiding her hair into two long twist braid pigtails that she was going to wrap up into buns, when a noise caught her ear. 

A shrill ringing has her scrambling back to her room to pick up the phone. 

“Yes? MJ speaking.” She says.

She listens for a time to the slightly worried voice of one of her students parents, and nods. 

“Of course. I'll have to catch the bus, but I can be there in around an hour. No, no, Toriel it is fine honestly. Side entrance? Sure. Of course. Alright, I will see you then, take care.” She says as she pulls on her outfit for the day. 

It was simple, but professional and functional. Years in the arm taught her that looks were an added plus, but never the priority. Her clothes all allowed a full range of motion that she was ready to utilize whenever the need may arise. It was too ingrained, to deep in her blood to not be prepared, and ready for anything. 

After throwing a few of her heavier textbooks into a roller suitcase just for these sorts of moments, she was out the door. The bus wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes, so she watered her plants in her garden as she waited. It was a lovely day, just shy of overcast, sun streaming through the clouds in patches and a warm breeze that played with her baby hairs. It was going to be getting close to summer soon, but she smiled up at the sky as she contemplated the season changing. It would still be comfortable for a bit before getting unbearably hot, and she hoped to enjoy it each moment possible. 

Shaking herself out of it she jogs to the bus and climbs on, setting her suitcase in between her legs as she stands, hand on a bar. It was a twenty minute ride or so to her stop, and then she would walk the rest of the way. 

Zoning out while on the bus ride she mentally went over the lesson plan for the day. Toriel had been in a tizzy due to the fact that her children had gotten into mischief when no one was looking. Chara, the older and taller of the two, had broken an arm from falling out of a tree of all things, and Frisk had sprained their ankle from trying to catch their sibling and also falling out as well. Overall, it had them stuck at home and Toriel had worried about them going to the library they usually are dropped off for, so she asked if MJ could come directly to their home. It wasn't the first time, she had done it when the library had been closed or too booked, but it had been a while since the last time. It was also further than the library by about a half hour, but she didn't really mind. The walk itself would be lovely, and Toriel often baked when having guests so she looked forward to the slice of pie that was likely in her near future. 

Stepping off of the bus she set a solid pace for herself to march through the city limits between the human district and monster district. Monsters had surfaced and come into public knowledge six years prior, but she had been halfway across the world at the time and had not had any outside news until she had been medically discharged and sent back home. Even then, it was a year or so before she was out of her own head enough to really comprehend how different the world was, and not just from a civilian standpoint. 

It hadn't taken her long to roll with the punches and she was supportive of monsters the same way she was with other minorities. She knew from a personal standpoint how the world could try to squash anything not fitting into the neat boxes society wanted. More so than most, possibly. Being bi, and mixed, adopted, disabled. The list went on, and she would felt a deep hypocritical shame if she had been scared of these people. Even at their fiercest, she couldn't find it in herself to see anyone as less than a person, just like herself. 

So it goes, shame shit, different shapes. 

She dismissed her train of thought as she finally arrived at Toriel's home. It was large and sprawling, but half of that was due to the fact that it was also the town hall and court of monster's in Ebott City. It was where kids were dropped off for daycare, where public classes were held, ceremonies, celebrations. It was the center of the monster district hubbub, and Toriel had an upstairs home above it all, so that it could be feasibly open all hours, in case of emergency. She, her husband Asgore, and their kids all lived here, though MJ smirks at the thought. Asgore seems to live more in the outdoor garden and maze, than he does inside. 

Stepping up the stairs and pushing through the heavy swinging doors she is immediately mobbed by a child with a club for an arm. 

“What have you gotten into now?” She asks with a grin as she sees Toriel come down the stairs, Frisk hobbling after her with a set of crutches. 

“Nothing! Nothing at all. Don't let Mom see me.” Chara said gruffly, trying their best to hide behind the suitcase. 

It was not conveniently shaped enough for Chara to succeed in their attempt and Toriel called out to them in a stern voice. 

“Chara. You will go upstairs and apologize to your Father, and then you can come back down when you are done and continue with your lesson. Don't think I can't see you behind that!” 

“Ooh sounds serious kiddo. Go face the music, faster you do it the faster we can start.” MJ said softly, looking down at the pouting preteen. “Might as well take responsibility for whatever you did.” 

Chara glared up at MJ, puffing up as if to argue before deflating and standing up, dragging feet the entire time with their head down as they headed back up the stairs. 

Clapping her massive hands together Toriel smiled at MJ and gave her a quick hug. 

“Thank you for being so flexible on such short notice. I've been dealing with everything in such a rush I completely skipped over the thought that Frisk wouldn't be able to properly get to the lesson if it was at the library.” She apologizes as she lays a hand on the aforementioned child's shoulder. 

“It's alright Toriel. It really isn't a bother at all, we can have the lessons here until everyone is back to full health. “ She says as she sets up her books at a nearby table.   
_How are you feeling Frisk? All body parts where they should be at least?_

Frisk smiled and leaned on one crutch to sign back.   
_It hurt really bad when I fell, but Chara and I will be okay. I was worried we wouldn't be able see you or have to cancel our lessons._

MJ nodded with a smile as she pulled out a chair for Frisk, and sat down herself.  
 _No way kid. We will just have lessons here until you are both better. If you need a break or need something for the pain, let me know. We will stop until you are comfortable again._

Looking over at Toriel she nodded. 

“I think we have everything settled Toriel, the kids and I will be over here and if anything happens I'll send you a text if you aren't nearby.” 

“Wonderful, again I cannot thank you enough. There is a new child set to be born soon and the parent doesn't want to leave home, but is getting close so their partners wanted me to go over a few midwife practices and I'll likely be there for a few hours, but free call for Asgore. He's in his study today taking care of paperwork. Thank you again.” She pressed a kiss to Frisk's head, and bumped foreheads with Chara as they came back down the stairs for a moment before doing giving them a kiss as well and waving MJ off as she left. 

“Alright, last we left off...” She voices and signs at the same time, starting the lesson.   
_Alright, last we left off.._


End file.
